


Give Me Love

by wheresthebeach



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, WWE - Freeform, WWE AU, angst? angst, baylynch bros, baysha, baysha pining, get ready for a bit of a bumpy ride, musician Bayley, their both dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26977168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresthebeach/pseuds/wheresthebeach
Summary: Sasha and Bayley went on a couple dates freshman year and Bayley was instantly hooked, as was Sasha, but it’s a case of right person wrong time. Their schedules just didn’t work during this point and they drifted apart. They’re juniors and by now Bayley has built a bit of a player reputation due to not being able to stop thinking about what could’ve been with Sasha and not letting anyone else close. Sasha thinks she just wasn’t good enough for Bayley but desperately wants to be.AU College Baysha Bayley is a secret singer(Becky plays drums sometimes with her but is from a different campus and is her bf) in a coffee shop and knows Sasha from around campus and they both have crushes but they’re idiots.
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Give Me Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I’m back? Kinda I guess I didn’t leave I just didn’t produce anything. I was driving in my car and Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran came on and thus this being born. And once it started I wasn’t able to stop. 
> 
> Also I’m terrible at summaries so I hope it enticed you enough to click and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are my own I’m terrible at proofreading properly. 
> 
> Dunno how but it’s working out for me so far so please enjoy the first chapter of my new baby. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @bayleyschild for fun and updates on the story.

Wednesday nights were relatively slow at the coffee shop Bayley played at. Tonight there were about twenty people scattered around so Bayley picked a slower set for the night. She texted Becky earlier that she didn’t even have to come with her tonight but she came anyway.

“Seriously Becks, you don’t have to be here. No drums tonight.” Bayley repeated for what felt like the tenth time. 

“Of course I do. Betty is on this set list and you can’t even spell harmonica let alone play one correctly.” Becky jests.

“I can do the song without it though.” Bayley states.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” The orange haired girl questions.

“Never!” Bayley smirks sarcastically.

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” She laughs. “Now how many songs are you doing tonight and when am I needed? Just for the harmonica or do you want a back up guitar too?”

“Six song set list. And actually can you do guitar for Rolling in The Deep and Young and Beautiful? You know I prefer just singing those over playing and singing. If you don’t mind.” Bayley says.

“No worries B that’s what I’m here for.” Becky responds.

“Bummer I thought you were here to be my groupie.” Bayley jokes.

“In your dreams.” Becky quips.

“Oh many times.” The black haired girl winks.

“My my how gay of you.” The Irish girl chuckles.

“Only way I know how Becks.” She smiles.

“Obviously. Look at cha. Now your set starts in ten minutes, go use the bathroom before it starts.” She tells Bayley. 

“Yes mom.” Bayley salutes and walks away.

“I prefer daddy!” Becky yells. Bayley flips her off over her head and disappears down the hallway.

•••

They’re almost done playing all the songs when a short dark haired girl walks through the doors and up to the barista. Bayley is extremely happy there’s only one song left for two reasons, one so she can impress this girl and two she’ll be able to talk to her before she leaves. Bayley starts the notes to Betty and hears Becky come in with the harmonica and they play together perfectly.

“...Would you tell me to go fuck myself…” Bayley smirks at the girl as the line rings out. She’s used her lower register for this part of the song and it came out a bit raspy. 

The song finishes and the patrons clap while Bayley thanks them for letting her perform. She gets off the small stage and signals to Becky that she’s going to go talk to the girl. Becky nods and stands by just in case Bayley needs a rescue. 

“Hey.” Bayley walks up smoothly. “What did you think of the performance?” 

“Hi. It was good. You have a great voice. Your guitar playing is good as well. Very smooth and calming.” The girl replies with a smile.

“That’s not the only thing I’m smooth at. I’m Bayley, what’s your name?” She winks.

Something changes in the girl's face but Bayley doesn’t pay much attention to it. “I’m AJ.” She grits out.

“Well AJ, why don’t we get outta here? I can show you my smooth playing and some guitar chords.” Bayley doesn’t register the girl's anger. 

“Does that actually work on girls?” AJ raises her eyebrow?

“Sometimes.” Bayley shrugs with a smile.

“Ah but not this time. What were those lyrics you sang? Oh right, go fuck yourself.” She rolls her eyes.

Bayley takes a step back. “Whoa did I offend you or something?” 

“Or something.” AJ bumps her shoulder into hers as she walks past her. 

“Well are you gonna tell me what I did?” Bayley calls after her. 

“Nope!” AJ responds.

“Alright. Fine then bitch.” Bayley says with her bruised pride. AJ stops walking like she’s going to turn around but decides against and walks out of the shop. Bayley makes her way back to Becky who’s trying to hold back a smile.

“Don’t start.” That causes Becky to burst into laughter. 

“1.2.3. You’re outta there!” She quips. “Jeez B what did you say to her?” 

“I’m not really sure. When I told her my name her demeanor changed but I didn’t think it was gonna change into that.” She waves her hand to where it happened. 

“Maybe you slept and left with her once. You do have a terrible memory.” Becky tries. 

“Yeah maybe.” Bayley’s still confused on what just went down. 

“Oh well. Can’t get em all champ.” Becky claps her on the shoulder. 

“Yeah you’re not wrong.” She sighs as she starts to think about the one she did want, still does and almost had. 

[FLASHBACK] 

Bayley has her headphones in, reading her map of the campus trying to find the correct building when she bumps into someone. 

“Oh crap. I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking where I was going.” The brunette takes her headphones out. 

“No, I’m sorry I probably shouldn’t be standing in the pathway. I just don’t know where I’m going.” The girl smiles softly and something in Bayley’s heart jumps.

“What a coincidence, me either.” She chuckles. “This map is telling me lies.” She adds.

“Can I see?” The shorter girl asks. Bayley hands it over and watches this beautiful girl scrunch up her nose while trying to figure out the map.

“Uhm found out why it’s wrong. You have it upside down.” She giggles lightly. She hands it back to Bayley the right way. 

Bayley flushes as she takes it back. “Oh. Well that would explain that.” The girl laughs again and suddenly Bayley doesn’t even care that she looks like an idiot, she just wants to hear that laugh again.

“I’m Bayley by the way. Freshman, if it wasn’t obvious.” She sticks her hand out. 

“Sasha. Also a freshman.” She smiles and shakes her hand.

“Sasha.” Bayley repeats. “Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” 

Sasha blushes. “Thank you. Shoot I have to go. Bye Bayley. Make sure you keep that map the right way up.” She teases. 

“I will. I hope to see you around Sasha.” She tells her.

“Me too.” With that Sasha takes off to where she needs to be, leaving Bayley with an absurd amount of butterflies trying to break out of her stomach. 

[END FLASHBACK]

“Dude. Hello?” Becky snaps in her face. “Where’d you just go?” 

“Huh? Oh no where. Don’t worry about it.” Bayley plays it off.

“Were you thinking about that girl again?” Becky asks lightly.

“Let it go Becky.” Bayley warns.

“B it was two years ago and you still haven’t even told me, your best friend, her name.” Becky pesters on.

“I said let it go.” Bayley tightens her jaw and straightens her back. Becky knows when and when not to keep pushing so she drops it for now. 

“Fine fine.” She raises her hand in surrender. “But you promised you’d spar with me at the gym and you’re not getting out of that.” 

“Alright let’s go then. I’d love to whoop your ass.” Bayley goes back into joyful mode to mask how she really feels right now.

“Never gonna happen kid.” Becky throws her arm over her shoulders.

“You’re two months older than me.” Bayley laughs.

“Still makes me older regardless.” Bayley shivers her away playfully and the two of them grab their guitars and head out to the gym together. 

•••

After two hours of practicing with Becky at the gym Bayley arrives at her one bedroom apartment. As soon as she puts her stuff down she makes her way to the bathroom so she can shower all the sweat and dirt off her. About twenty minutes later she’s out and dressed. Bayley goes into the kitchen to find something of sustenance to put in her stomach. The short haired woman pulls out some leftover chicken from the previous night and heats it up. Once she finishes her food she flops down onto her couch.

“Fuck.” She sighs. “Why couldn’t it have worked out?”

She’s not really sure why this is hitting her so particularly hard right now but that’s the way life goes she guesses. She, again, starts thinking about the girl and the second time she ran into her. Literally. 

[FLASHBACK]

Bayley was doing her weekly cardio in the quad today because the track and field team had an important closed practice. Her mind was currently unfocused due to thinking about a quiz that was coming up. In the blink of an eye she trips over her own foot and crashes right into someone, knocking them over on the grass.

“Fuck. Oh my god are you okay?” She asks hurriedly, as she pulls herself to her feet.

“I’m fine. We have to stop meeting like this though.” The girl on the ground giggles. Bayley finally notices just who she ran into.

“Sasha.” She helps her up. “Gosh I really need to watch where I’m going don’t I?” She rubs at the back of her neck.

“Yeah maybe.” Sasha teases. “Before I end up in a wheelchair. I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

“You must think I’m such a clutz. I promise I’m not usually this bad.” The brunette sighs.

“Maybe a little, but it works for you.” She flirts gently.

“Oh it does? I’ll try and keep that in mind then.” She bites her tongue smiling. 

“So, do tell, who’s forcing you to do that monstrosity called cardio?” She smiles.

“Strangely enough I semi enjoy it.” Bayley lets out a puff of air.

“Cannot relate.” The purple haired woman shakes her head. 

“Well enough of me and my monstrosity, what are you doing out here, pretty lady?” Bayley grins.

“So you think I’m pretty?” Sasha raises her eyebrow.

“Is there someone who doesn’t?” Bayley answers swiftly.

“Probably.” Sasha shrugs.

“Well if I ever meet them I’ll be sure to have a few words for them. But you did not answer the question sneaky.” Bayley says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Sasha holds up her hand that was holding her camera. “Photography. It’s a hobby I picked up over the years.” She explains.

“Shoot I didn’t break it or anything did I?” Bayley questions looking concerned. 

“Nah.” Sasha snaps a candid photo of Bayley in confirmation that it still works.

“Hey!” Bayley laughs. “Let me see it at least.” Sasha obliges and shows her the photo.

“Hmm not bad ms photographer but aren’t the pretty people supposed to be in front of the camera?” The taller girl flirts as she takes the camera from Sasha’s hands and steps back.

“No no I prefer being behind it.” Sasha’s smiling trying to hide her face.

“Come on, humor me. Just one. It’s your camera, if it turns out ugly just delete it. Not that anything you’re in could possibly turn out ugly.” Sasha blushes at Bayley’s words as she poses goofily for the camera. 

“And click.” Bayley takes the photo. “See, look at that, beautiful. Not that that’s surprising.” She hands Sasha back her camera. 

“I’ll be the judge of that one.” Sasha states while opening up the photo on the camera's screen. 

Bayley’s watch beeps signaling that she has to get back to her dorm to get ready for class. “Look at that, now it’s me that has to run off.” She says, sighing, not wanting to leave just yet. 

“Except you’re actually running.” The shorter girl says scrunching up her nose.

“I’m glad I saw you again Sasha. I hope it happens again.” Bayley says sincerely.

“Me too. Except try not to knock me over the next time yeah?” She cocks her head. 

“I, unfortunately, cannot make that promise.” Her watch beeps again in warning. “Shoot.” 

“You should hurry up. You don’t wanna stink before class.” Sasha chuckles.

Bayley grabs Sasha’s hand and lightly kisses the back of it and bows. “Till we meet again pretty lady.” With that she runs off. 

Sasha stands there, blushing hard, watching this stranger who hasn’t left her mind since their first meeting. She eventually snaps out of her haze and looks at her camera screen, of the photo Bayley took. “Not bad Bay. Not bad.” Sasha saves the photo. 

[END FLASHBACK]

Bayley throws the nearest pillow at the wall as she comes back to reality. “God damnit! Why were you so damn perfect?” 

She has never wished more that she could build a time machine and start over. She would make sure that things turned out right this time and never let this special of a girl slip right through her calloused fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh what did y’all think? I’m so nervous about putting it out there for people to criticize. Please comment and subscribe I need to validation lmao. 
> 
> Baylynch bros? Love that for me.
> 
> Hmm AJ was bit hostile. What do you think her reasoning is? Don’t worry it will be brought back up. It’s semi important. Give me your theories.
> 
> Bayley’s really hurting, I almost feel bad for doing that to her.


End file.
